


I Trust You With My Life

by thetorontokid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is worried for his master, Battle blacks are hot okay, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cody is worried for his general, EVERYONE - Freeform, Everyone needs to appreciate Obi-Wan's lithe figure, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm worried for my own sanity, No life-threatening injuries because hasn't Obi-Wan suffered enough?, Obi-Wan's freckles are so important, One Shot, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Someone tell Obi-Wan Kenobi he's important please, who let Anakin have scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetorontokid/pseuds/thetorontokid
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is injured on the battlefield - Anakin Skywalker takes care of his former master.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 324
Collections: Jedi-Friendly





	I Trust You With My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there! This is the FIRST 'Star Wars' fic I've EVER written, despite being a fan of the whole universe for most of my life. This is also the first fic I've EVER posted ANYWHERE, so I hope you will feel hashtag blessed to be reading this (I'm really, really kidding). 
> 
> Most of the time italicized text indicates a thought (except where it doesn't - but this should make sense in context).

Obi-Wan was in the med tent again.

For someone who hated going, it certainly seemed like he lived there.

This time? Shrapnel. Pieces were lodged in his torso and thighs, having torn through his outer tunic and the black body glove he wore underneath.

Completely missing, _conveniently_ , any area covered in the plastoid armor pieces he wore.

It could have been worse. _It can always be worse_ , he thinks with a slight grimace as he shifts on the cot.

His right eyebrow shoots up and he hisses as he attempts to dislodge a small piece of shrapnel from his upper thigh. He knew he should let Kix handle it, but he also knew he was busy with other wounded clone troopers. Some wounded more significantly than Obi-Wan. Kix can't be spared for a few bits of shrapnel, especially when they're lodged in a Jedi who can take care of them.

He could probably use Anakin's help, but he's also busy taking care of his own men. He's going to have to do what he can himself.

Obi-Wan isn't really sure why he's still in his full kit, except for time and practicality purposes. And, if he's truly honest with himself, not wanting to appear “out of order.”

There's so much blood on his tunic - _oh, is all of this really mine?_ \- he needs to get it off.

He very gingerly stands, wincing all the way. _Maybe it's worse than I think?_

He starts with the chest and arm pieces, then gets busy carefully unbuckling, untucking, and shucking off his outer layers. Finally he removes his gauntlets leaving him in his boots and the form-fitting black body glove they and the clones wear under their armor.

He's feeling a bit naked, but there's no one around so there's nothing to worry about.

And it's not like he's _actually_ naked anyway.

\--------------

Anakin skids to a halt at the tent's opening -- _Obi-Wan is naked_.

Well, not _actually_ naked...but he might as well be, just standing there in his boots and blacks.

Obi-Wan has always been lithe, even if it's not easy to tell under the many layers he generally wears. Lithe and _powerful_. Anakin has known this but it's never been more evident than now, seeing him standing there in just the black body glove.

He can't tear his eyes away. But he needs to because Obi-Wan is standing in the med tent... _again_. And is he here of his own volition? Anakin would be shocked.

He shakes his head, upsetting the dark curls _not_ plastered to his forehead and temples from sweat and maybe a little blood, too. His? He doesn't know.

"Master!" Anakin calls and Obi-Wan startles. His brilliant blue eyes are wide - he's been caught. This makes Anakin smile mischievously as he strides over to his former master.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan starts but stops when he sees his former Padawan's horrified expression.

"Wh-what happened to you? Why are you here alone with...is that _SHRAPNEL_ sticking out of your torso??" Anakin's hands hover near the dark durasteel protruding from Obi-Wan's ribs.

His eyes narrow, and this close he can see that Obi-Wan's blacks are actually soaked with blood. He takes in Obi-Wan's face as well - flying debris must have nicked his forehead, nose and cheeks, and there's even blood in the usually-immaculate ginger beard.

"Mas-- _Obi-Wan, what happened to you?_ Why didn't you tell me?" Anakin asks exasperated, swearing in Huttese under his breath.

"Well it seems there was a bit of an explosion out there, doesn't it?" Obi-Wan always has to be a smartass. Anakin knows this and is still always surprised.

"Who brought you in? Did you come alone? How long have you been here? Why isn't anyone with you now??" Anakin rapidly fires off every question that comes into his brain.

Obi-Wan's still-gloved hands shoot up in a placating gesture, "Anakin, _please_ , I'm fine." Anakin can't believe what he's hearing. "Cody brought me in but he had to go back out. He could hardly be spared."

" _Hardly be_ \--" Anakin huffs and runs one gloved hand through his hair. He puts his left hand on Obi-Wan's right shoulder to spin him around. He starts tugging on the zipper because the blacks have to come off.

"Anakin, what are you…" Obi-Wan protests as Anakin starts to tug the body glove off Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan brings a hand up to still him and sighs, "I really don't think that's going to work."

He nods quickly. "Right, yes, I don't know what I was thinking," Anakin says as he gently pushes Obi-Wan to sit back down on the cot. "Scissors!"

"No!" Obi-Wan yells.

\-----------

Honestly, the _fuss_ Anakin is making.

"You're not going to cut these blacks, Anakin," he protests, and flinches... _thank goodness he didn't see that_. "They're the only ones I have here!"

"A-ha!" He finds what he was looking for, strides back over and tugs at the collar of Obi-Wan's suit. In one swift motion, he takes the scissors and snip-snip-snips until the body glove falls into two pieces across Obi-Wan's chest.

He shifts uncomfortably on the cot and tries not to hiss. He fails.

Anakin does his best impression of Obi-Wan's ‘disapproving master’ eyebrow raise, which earns him a chuckle from his old teacher.

"Okay, it hurts...a bit," he finally admits.

"Where in the world is Kix?" Anakin asks quietly as he continues to cut around the protruding shrapnel. There are also deep, dark bruises blooming on Obi-Wan's chest and ribs.

"Can you lie down, Master?" Anakin meets his eyes. "I think this might be easier."

"Very well," Obi-Wan shifts, swinging his left leg up onto the cot, then his right, and finally laying back on the pillow. _Oh that's actually nice_ , he thinks in a haze.

"Obi-Wan?" There's a hint of worry in Anakin's voice.

He quietly hums in the back of his throat, and he's starting to feel a bit weightless. _Why didn't I lie down before?_

His eyes snap open again when his entire chest is hit with a sudden rush of very cool air. _I really am naked now._ Anakin has managed to cut most of the black body glove away, all the way down past the shrapnel in his upper thigh. He has carefully folded the top half away from Obi-Wan's torso but left enough to keep his lower half covered.

"Master," Anakin sighs. "This might be beyond my skill to heal."

"Do what you can, Anakin, I trust you with my life," Obi-Wan says as he closes his eyes.

\--------------

Anakin stills. Deep down he knows Obi-Wan trusts him wholeheartedly, but he doesn't always say it. It's nice to hear it, even if it's slurred a bit as Obi-Wan passes out. He knows Obi-Wan has probably lost more blood than either of them thinks. He only wished he knew how much. It seems as if exhaustion and the blood loss has finally caught up with him.

He starts to tug gently on the shrapnel lodged in Obi-Wan's ribs. Thankfully it comes away easily but the wound pours blood. He pulls on the cut-away body glove to help stanch the flow.

"Oh, I am so not prepared for this," he groans to himself and the sleeping Obi-Wan.

Anakin jumps up to find more supplies: surgical forceps, bandages, bacta, towels, water, rubbing alcohol, whatever he can get his hands on. Time is of the essence.

Thankfully, the blood flow slows quickly so he gently cleans the wound then applies bacta and a bandage. _One down...how many to go??_

Anakin works as fast as he can, though he still can't believe how undisturbed they've been left - _Generals_ Kenobi and Skywalker. He can't believe they're not needed. Thank goodness they can also trust Cody and Rex so implicitly to take care of everything in their absence.

Anakin pulls out several more pieces along Obi-Wan's torso, pieces of varying sizes, and eventually works his way to Obi-Wan's thigh. It too is mottled with darkening bruises. He gently pulls out the shrapnel there as well...it's the biggest one yet.

Like with his ribs, the wound starts bleeding profusely. Anakin almost can't get a towel on it fast enough. Obi-Wan's whole body twitches and he grunts softly. Anakin continues to press on the wound to stop the flow and his eyes move to Obi-Wan's face.

Whereas before his old master's face was peaceful and serene, it seems agitated now. His brow is knitted and his head is rolling back and forth slowly. Anakin keeps his right hand firmly planted on the towel at Obi-Wan's thigh. Taking the fingers of his left glove between his teeth, he removes it from his hand.

He reaches out and gently but firmly places his hand squarely on Obi-Wan's chest. He can’t help but notice the contrast between his calloused palm and fingers and soft the ginger hair on his chest. He also can't help but notice the smattering of freckles dusting his shoulders and clavicle. _I trust you with my life_ , Obi-Wan's clipped Coruscanti echoes in his mind.

Anakin closes his eyes and concentrates on Obi-Wan's Force signature, sending tendrils of comfort and relief. Obi-Wan’s head stops twitching, his brow un-knits.

When Anakin opens his eyes again, he's staring directly into Obi-Wan's stormy blue eyes.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispers.

He returns a smile, "I'm almost done, Master. Just trying to stop the blood flow down here."

Obi-Wan lifts his head slightly, pushing his chin to his chest. Amusing himself, Anakin thinks how he might have a funny double chin if the beard didn't hide it.

Obi-Wan picks up the cut-away body glove on his left side and tries to bring it back to cover his chest. _Is he blushing?_

"Master, you needn't worry, it's just me," Anakin smiles and stops his hand. "It's only been just me."

Obi-Wan huffs and puts his head back down, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well it shouldn't make you feel worse," Anakin laughs, and Obi-Wan thinks it's a joyous sound. "This thigh wound is giving me a bit of trouble though...you've lost a fair amount of blood." He slowly lifts the soaked towel to check the flow of blood.

"I guess I should have gotten Kix," Obi-Wan sighs.

"I can't believe you would admit defeat!" another laugh from Anakin. And there's the disapproving eyebrow raise that Anakin knows and loves.

Suddenly a comlink goes off. At first, neither is sure who it belongs to but it sounds like it's coming from the floor, and oh, it must be Obi-Wan's.

He starts to get up but Anakin firmly pushes him back down on the cot. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To answer that, obviously!"

Anakin shakes his head and reaches down to find the comlink amongst Obi-Wan's soiled clothing. "Skywalker,” he answers.

"Skywalker?" It's Commander Cody. "I, uh, thought I called General Kenobi, sir."

"You did," Anakin says.

"Oh, is he...is he okay?" Cody hesitates.

"Well, Commander, I'm trying to get him there," Anakin grimaces as he places a new towel on Obi-Wan's thigh. "Is Kix still busy with the other troopers?"

"I'm afraid so, sir, but I could send him there right away," Cody says.

"No, no, that really won't be necessary!" Obi-Wan fusses from the cot.

Cody can't help but chuckle - that's his general. "It's good to hear you, General."

"Commander, I think I should be able to handle this," Anakin speaks again while Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. "The men need Kix, I'll take care of our Obi-Wan."

"Yes, sir, if you're sure," and Cody is gone.

"I can't believe you agreed so easily," Obi-Wan murmurs and it sounds like he's about to pass out again.

Anakin watches as Obi-Wan's eyes flutter shut. "Sleep, Master...you need it."

Anakin notices that the blood from the thigh wound has finally slowed enough, so he removes the towel and starts gently cleaning. He puts some bacta over it and bandages it up.

 _There, good as new...except it's really not_ , he thinks as he frowns. How many times had Obi-Wan been through a similar or worse scenario? How many times had he or Ahsoka? Or the clones? They all put their lives on the line, sometimes daily, and it was hard to not be discouraged.

He hears Obi-Wan's impression of Master Qui-Gon rattle in head, "Focus on the here and now." Well, sometimes he was afraid that was all they would truly have.

He watches as his master - _former master! When will he get used to that?_ \- continues to sleep. He seems more at ease now.

Anakin gets up and searches the tent for some looser, more comfortable clothing. He doesn't want Obi-Wan to continue to lie there in his cut-up blacks. He eventually finds a basic tunic and some soft drawstring pants. _Obi-Wan's gonna kill me_ , but he has to change him.

He places the medical-issue pajamas at the end of the cot and gets to work removing the blacks. He lifts Obi-Wan's shoulders and pulls him close to his chest. His head lulls back, but surprisingly, he remains dead to the world.

Anakin continues to cradle his master with one arm while he tugs at the blacks with the other. Once it's pulled away from his entire torso, he has to work on the lower half. He first removes the boots Obi-Wan was still wearing, then grabs the blanket on the cot and covers him, trying his best to give him privacy. He gently tugs at the body glove and Obi-Wan's smallclothes, which he cut through as well in his haste to cut through the blacks. _Oops_.

He still can't believe Obi-Wan is managing to sleep through all of this, but he's grateful. It makes it less awkward for everyone involved.

He takes the pants and puts them on Obi-Wan carefully, avoiding the heavily-bandaged thigh. The tunic, he thinks, will be much trickier having to move Obi-Wan's arms. In the end he decides against it, and just pulls the blanket up over Obi-Wan's chest to try and keep him warm.

He quickly applies some bacta to Obi-Wan's face wounds and delicately cleans the blood out of his beard.

With his still-ungloved hand, he smooths away the lock of sandy ginger hair that had fallen over Obi-Wan's forehead. He tucks another stray piece behind his right ear. Obi-Wan still sleeps.

\------------

_Where am I?_ Obi-Wan thinks. _And am I drunk? Why do I feel drunk?_

He opens his eyes slowly, the room is dark save for a single lamp that's on the bedside table next to him. He turns his head and is surprised to find Anakin propped up in a chair beside him, chin on his chest and long legs crossed at the end of Obi-Wan's cot. His dark curls have fallen in his eyes and he's snoring lightly. Obi-Wan feels a warmth blossom in his chest.

He's still confused but he knows _he's safe_.

Then it all starts coming back to him - the explosion on the field, Cody yelling at his men and scooping Obi-Wan up, Obi-Wan protesting all the way...standing in the med tent in his blacks.

His blacks. Scissors. Anakin.

Obi-Wan groans a bit, then with a sigh decides it couldn't be helped. Anakin did what he had to do. He looks down and notices he's shirtless and his blanket is bunched up at his waist - he finally sees the bruises, dried blood and bandages.

He looks back at Anakin who seems calm for once as he sleeps. Even his presence in the Force feels more like a babbling brook, instead of the usual raging river.

 _I trust him with my life_ , he thinks. _I hope he knows_.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a "prompt" of sorts from a conversation I was having with my sister: wouldn't it be amusing if someone caught Obi-Wan in only his black body glove? 
> 
> I, finally not backing down from a challenge, opened Google Docs on my phone and started writing. Eight pages later...and we had this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
